Légitimité
by Albane
Summary: OS, défi 24 du Poney Fringant: le jeune Denethor reprend le droit que lui confère son sang, à se servir du Palantir de Minas Tirith.


Avec quatre jours de retard, voici ma participation au défi n° 24 du Poney Fringant, autour des Palantiri !

Court et vite écrit, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

* * *

**Légitimité**

L'ombre grimpa furtivement le sombre escalier en colimaçon. A cette heure-là n'étaient plus réveillés que les assassins et lui, l'héritier des rênes du Gondor. A pas feutrés, il accéda à la petite pièce abandonnée depuis des générations d'ancêtres. Il devait être le premier de sa lignée à pénétrer cette pièce depuis des siècles, mais lui-même y allait si souvent que, sans s'être jamais abaissé à faire le ménage, il semblait que la poussière avait reculé et que la vie avait regagné la pièce.

Au centre, resplendissant au milieu de l'obscurité, son palantir l'attendait. Il se sentait toujours frissonnant quand il le voyait. Il tendit la main vers la sphère et la caressa du bout des doigts. Il y avait droit. Il en était digne. La pleine autorisation de l'utiliser coulait dans ses veines. C'était quelque chose auquel Thorongil ne parviendrait jamais, quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais le droit, quelque chose en quoi, lui, Denethor, lui était pleinement supérieur. Il fait le tour de la table et s'installa devant son palantir. Des étincelles dorées suivaient le parcours de ses doigts sous la surface du verre. Où était-ce juste une illusion? C'était une femme qu'il fallait caresser avant d'agripper. Il la saisit entre des doigts soudain fermes et plongea le regard dedans.

C'était comme courber une branche, c'était dur, plein de résistance, mais lentement, progressivement et inexorablement, la branche se tordait sans se rompre. C'est ainsi et avec son esprit et sa volonté qu'il dirigeait le Palantir, ce jouet abandonné, démodé, dont lui seul jouissait et goutait l'extraordinaire puissance,

Il trouva Thorongil enroulé dans sa couverture, à la belle étoile, dans le froid. Il agrandit le champ de vision et étudia le paysage. Son ennemi était très loin de Minas Tirith. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus, de mission en mission. Denethor sourit. Un jour, à force de s'éloigner, il ne reviendrait plus.

« Comment faites-vous cela ? »

« Pardon ? »

Il tourna brusquement sa vision vers l'éclat rougeoyant qui l'avait soudainement interpellé

« Concentrer votre vision sur un point précis. Trouver quelqu'un et non une autre Pierre de Vision. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes! » lâcha Denethor comme une menace et une accusation.

« Et je sais qui vous êtes. » répondit tranquillement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Denethor avait vingt ans quand Sauron s'était pleinement révélé. Il était devenu un homme sous sa menace et tout sa vie était tournée vers la lutte contre cet ennemi, aux côtés de son peuple.

« Comment faites-vous cela ? J'ai besoin de savoir! »

« Comment avez-vous eu un Palantir? »

« Dites-moi! »

Denethor sursauta en se sentant menacé et repoussa l'esprit qui cherchait à l'entourer. C'était comme enfoncer une pointe de couteau dans un bouchon de liège. Résistant et mou à la fois.

« Comment avez-vous eu ce Palantir ? » cria-t-il en le sentant partir sous sa pression.

Sauron reculait. Denethor avança. Il essayait d'entourer Sauron comme lui-même s'était senti encerclé. Et brusquement Sauron disparut dans un tourbillon d'images des ruines de Minas Ithil.

La tension lâcha comme une corde d'arc. L'héritier du Gondor fut arraché à son Palantir, rejeté contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il exhala un soupir et se passa la main sur son visage en sueur.

Sauron. Sauron lui-même. Il l'avait repoussé. Il lui avait refusé ce qu'il avait exigé, et au contraire, avait obtenu par la force ce que lui, voulait savoir. Il maîtrisait mieux le Palantir que le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il l'avait dominé par la force de son esprit et de sa légitimité à poser les mains sur la Pierre de Vision.

Mais c'est inquiet de la puissance que Sauron pouvait obtenir avec un Palantir qu'il rejoignit sa chambre.

* * *

Histoire de rendre justice à Denethor, qui passe trop facilement pour un méchant, à cause de ce qu'il est devenu dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, alors qu'il a été un homme très puissant et très sage, capable de résister aux attaques directes de Sauron, contrairement à Saroumane.


End file.
